Who Needs Dreams?
by HunnyABee
Summary: They gazed into each other's eyes every night for three weeks. When they hug, it feels just right. It's these moments of peace where you really love someone, where you know you really can't live or breathe without them. Embry loves her. Terra loves him.


**Who Needs Dreams?**

* * *

He would always visit her in the middle of the night. He'd scale the side of the house and leap through her window, just to see her. And even though they never did anything else but gaze into the other's eyes lovingly, those moments were precious to them.

One night, he leapt through her window, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. She looked up from the book she'd been reading on her bed. _Embry arrived_, her mind alerted her heart. Her heart promptly began beating three times faster, fluttering at the mere thought of having him so close, only feet away. How her heart hated it when he was far. His heart felt the same.

"Terra," he breathed. It was always the same greeting. He always breathed her name, was always stunned and overjoyed to see her. It filled him with a sense of completion, of happiness, that he just couldn't get anywhere else. His soul ached for her. His dark eyes drank her in. In seconds, he was perched on the edge of her bed, watching her in awed silence.

Terra grinned, shaking her head. Embry reached out a muscular arm to wrap his finger around one of the light brown curls cascading down her shoulders. Her hazel eyes watched him. Her lightly tanned skin turned crimson as he turned his gaze back on her and her eyes. Always they gazed into each other's eyes. With hers, she took in his tanned skin, his bulging muscles and bare chest, his tall stature, his dark hair, and—oh!—those piercing brown eyes. Embry raised a hand and caressed her cheek lightly, and every touch left a trail of fire on Terra's skin.

She smiled, and so did Embry. Terra raised her own hand, tracing a finger along Embry's now closed eyes, his nose, his lips—she memorized his face every night, just as he did hers. With her other hand, she grasped Embry's, interlocking their fingers. The heat of his body never failed to make her breathing speed up. Even now, she felt the heat radiating off his body in waves. She moved her hand down to his jaw, to his neck, tracing all the contours and veins and bones and muscles—everything. She traced his biceps, faltering only slightly when Embry sighed contentedly. And when her hand reached his, he took it, interlocking those fingers as well.

Embry opened his eyes, which were immediately drawn to Terra. She looked back up into his eyes, losing herself and her sanity though, admittedly, the day she met Embry was the day she'd thrown sensibility out the window.

Closing her eyes, Terra leaned forward and pressed her cheek to the left side of Embry's face. She could hear his soft intake of breath, knew that both their hearts were working on overdrive. She smiled, and could feel his soft grin against her face. When he nuzzled into her neck, she gasped softly, then let out an airy breath, smiling. She always smiled around him. Freeing her hands from his, she wrapped her arms around his neck, over his shoulders loosely. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing deeply and inhaling her scent.

At this moment, he was just a boy and she was just a girl. No werewolves, no imprints. Just Embry and Terra. He loved her with every fiber of his being. She loved him just as much, as proven by the tug under her ribcage every time she felt he was near or needed to be near her. Every time they thought of the other, their hearts would race, their faces would flush, and they would become absolute mutes. They never really spoke when they met at night—only speak with the emotions in their eyes. Every night, they would confess their love for the other through their eyes, hazel and brown.

Though they only met not three weeks ago, though they were only seventeen, and though they were both too shy to admit it, they were hopelessly, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love. It was fate, Terra's friend would say. It was meant to be, Embry's friends would agree.

Tonight had been the closest they had ever been. A hug, so warm and so loving. Terra and Embry probably stayed in their cozy embrace for hours. When Terra was falling asleep on his shoulder, and Embry was fighting to keep his eyes open, he laid her on her bed, giving a tiny grin. Her eyes fluttered close as he draped the blanket over her. Embry kissed her forehead, smiling when she did. To watch her sleep would have been easier to do if he were not so tempted to join her, and if he were not so drowsy himself.

He turned to leave when he felt her hand over his. "Don't," she whispered. Her voice alone made his heart race, made his head spin. He turned around to see her struggling to sit up, her eyes half-lidded and closing, though she tried to stay alert. Embry softly pushed her down, stopping her failing efforts to sit up. He sat on the edge of her bed, frightened to go any further for chance that he might not be able to leave her.

"Goodnight, Terra," he whispered. She reached out blindly, searching for his hand. He took hers and interlocked their fingers. Embry smiled as his heart pounded his chest furiously. He would never leave her.

"Embry," she sighed dreamily, half-asleep. She pulled him down—or, rather, he bent down when he saw that was what she wanted—and brushed her lips softly over his. The sensation sent electricity to ever inch of Embry's body. Terra lied back down, her head plopped on the pillow as Embry tried to get a hold of his remaining sanity. He turned to leave when he felt her tug at his hand. One of her eyes was open. "Please. Stay." Her voice was soft and musical and, like with other wolves and their imprints, he was unable to argue. In fact, he was unable to think.

Terra moved over, making room for Embry to scoot in next to her. He slid into the bed, a goofy smile on his face. He wrapped her in his embrace soon enough and slipped into a dreamless sleep. After all, who needed dreams when the girl usually present was asleep in your arms?

* * *

_**Embry x OC one-shot. Read and Review. Came to mind as I was GOING to go to sleep.. But then spent half-an-hour more on it. Thus, I fall asleep at 3am. All for you guys, too. **_


End file.
